


Paradise Island

by DJlovely77



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, M/M, Making a Civilization, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, OOC, Original Character(s), Stranded, Weddings, Wow, don't know yet, don't worry they're just children, i think that's all for now..., lol really original right, might be other characters/pairings, okay let's see..., on an island, other things, populating ;), totally unrealistic, uhhh...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJlovely77/pseuds/DJlovely77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several young adults find themselves stranded on an uninhabited island after a tragic accident leads to their cruise liner sinking. While some are excited at the prospect of starting their own tribe, others are torn apart by the losses they suffered. It quickly becomes obvious that they won't be rescued for a long time, possibly never, leading to the question of if they should populate the island.</p>
<p>(*Under revision*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Island

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. Warning: I wrote this with the game Virtual Villagers in mind, so it might end up being incredibly unrealistic. I'll try my best to make sure that doesn't happen, though. Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Hetalia, it's property of it's rightful owner. Do you think I'd really be writing fanfiction if it was mine? This would be a movie of epic proportions if it was. But it's not, so oh well. I might get some of the characters wrong, I'm sorry if I do. Keep in mind that this is an alpha/omega thing, so self lubrication of males is a thing. Also, the society that they live in is a little different, they get usually married at around 18 or 19 years old (all the characters are around this age unless told otherwise) and have as many children as possible. Another thing, since their whole society revolves around reproduction, all Alphas (Except for ones with mates. Then this only happens if they witness their Omega behaving like this.) will get extremely aroused when they see an Omega displaying motherly or submissive behavior. This means that Alpha will get turned on when they see an Omega nurse a child, tend to kids, be pregnant, give birth, etc. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it's taken SO long for me write this that I'll have to make it a two-parter. I swear that I'll have the second part up soon. Anyways, enjoy, my sweeties!!

Ivan Braginski had never been so happy in his entire life. He'd finally married his true love. Their story was complicated, it was a lot like Romeo and Juliet, actually! Except, you know, they didn't die. But they did run away and get married! It was so romantic. Ivan would be eternally grateful that he ended up with an Alpha that he loved and not the asshole that his father wanted him to marry. He and Torres had to sneak out in the midst of night, professing their undying love the small chapel where they wed. Torres knew that they needed to get as far as they could before either of their families learned about what the two had done. The Alpha presented his idea of going on a cruise ship to do this (After all, who would look for their runaway children on a luxury ship made for vacations?They both came from rich upbringings and had taken a fair share of change from their parents' bank accounts when they fled. It also sounded like a nice honeymoon.) and then getting off of the ship on one of it's many stopping points, settling down in their country of choice. This cruise went through the entire pacific, they could live in South America if they wanted to. They had met at a hotel in California, their families were staying there during a fancy conference that both of their fathers were attending. Ivan smiled brightly, he couldn't wait for his husband to return to their room. He rolled over on the bed, hiding his face in the soft pillows, ashamed of the dirty thoughts that were swirling around in his head.

He jolted up when he heard a loud crash erupt from the cabin's living area. He sighed and got up, already knowing what had happened. When he a Torres ran off (a little over a week ago, being on the ship for roughly eight days) they had a few complications. In the form of two brothers that the Alpha insisted that he just couldn't leave behind. As he expected, the first thing he saw as stepped out of the room was a 10 year old Omega laying face down on the floor. The small oak table was flipped over. Which was quite impressive, actually. Ivan rushed over to the boy and helped him up, not at all surprised when said child started balling loudly. "What happened, Raivis?" he asked with concerned look painting his face.The boy just blubbered some incoherent answer and proceeded to cry louder. The Russian took the younger's arm and gently lead him over to the couch. He hugged the kid, holding him close in an attempt to calm him down. "Are you hurt?" he tried again.

"My leg hurts really bad." the other finally responded, sniffling a bit as he spoke. Ivan checked and, sure enough, a large bruise was beginning to form. A noisy creak, the front door, alerted him that the Alphas were back but he paid no mind to them. He pulled the child close, giving the other comfort.

"It'll be alright. Come now, let's get you to bed." Ivan said as he guided Raivis to the small room across the cabin. When he made his way back to the living room he brushed past an Alpha, Eduard, who was going to check on the young Omega. Torres wrapped him in a strong embrace when they were within arms' reach of each other. A fierce kiss followed. Now that he was so close to his husband, he could smell the other's arousal. Hand in hand they went off to their own bedroom. Ivan, easily overwhelmed by all of the intense sensations had to fight back his noises in fear of being too loud. Torres didn't like that, wanting to hear the other's vocalized expressions of pleasure, but he understood that it'd be a highly improper way to wake his brothers up. They rocked back and forth in a slow, sweet rhythm for what felt like hours before falling into a blissful slumber.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilbert was beyond fed up with his little brother's constant nagging. "Gilbert, clean up after yourself," and "Bruder, stop flirting with my mate." Ludwig was so uptight, he thought to himself as he walked along the ship's deck. The albino didn't understand what made West feel like he could boss his awesome self around. Sure, they were both Alphas, but Gilbert was the Alpha of the household and his patience with the younger was wearing thin. Ludwig could be so disrespectful sometimes, it was just outrageous. Why did the other always bother him about not having a mate? What did the blonde not understand about Gilbert not wanting one? He was too awesome to be tied down, and while he knew that West was happy with Feliciano, it just wasn't his own style.

Okay, actually, if he found an Omega hot enough, then he would settle down. But he didn't think that'd ever happen. Twenty three years of life had proved that he was just too awesome for anybody else. He cackled to himself as he leaned on the railing, looking out onto the ocean's surface. It was pretty late, like 2 a.m., so the sea was just a mass of darkness; its form changing within the shadows. He perked up when he heard footsteps making their way towards him. Oh, so Ludwig had come to apologize? He smirked and straightened his back, ready to give his baby brother a hard time. He whirled around when the footsteps passed by him, surprised to see someone casually stroll by. He sniffed the air. It was an Omega. Gilbert cleared his throat to get the person's attention. He quietly sniffed the air again when the man turned to face him. He was gorgeous... and mated. The scent of another Alpha was strong, but Gilbert couldn't help himself. He initiated awkward small talk.

After a brief, yet painful conversation the Prussian had learned that the other's name was Ivan. The Omega had just gotten married recently, and that they were on their honeymoon. They said their goodbyes not long after. Gilbert swore that he was in love as he watched Ivan's retreating form. So what if the brunette was mated? He'd fight that Alpha for something as lovely as Ivan. He knew in the back of his mind that he was being rash, but as he thought of the way that Ivan's eyes, such beautiful jewels of amethyst, glowed when the Russian spoke of the mystery mate, insane jealousy pulled at his insides. He wanted Ivan to look at him like that. Complete adoration and love painting the other's face, which was framed by beige waves of hair. He'd never let the Omega go.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was hot, so Torres suggested that they stay in doors until nightfall. Ivan eagerly agreed. He didn't want to run into the Alpha that he'd spoken to the night before. Not because he didn't like the albino, he seemed alright, but because he didn't want Torres to find out that he'd left in the middle of the night and talked to an Alpha that he (Torres) didn't know personally. That's the kind of stuff that could get Ivan beaten. He knew that Torres would never hit him, but invoking his husband's anger would make Ivan feel like he deserved it. Worry drained out of him when he found himself in the bedroom, again. His mate's gaze was filled with love as they joined bodies. The Russian didn't hold back his noises this time (Eduard and Raivis had gone to the lounge area on deck) making the Alpha even more aroused. Firm thrusts bringing Ivan beyond any pleasure that he'd ever felt. He held the other tight when he reached his finish, letting a short gasp and a quiet moan spill from his mouth when his partner released inside with a low groan. They sat in each other's embrace as they caught their breaths, and started up the act of love making yet again when the strong desire took hold over both of them.

They eventually had to leave the room. The Alpha's brothers appeared in the doorway at sunset, demanding that they do something other than indulge themselves. They ended up on the main deck. The temperature had dropped significantly, leaving it pleasant. Ivan hated hot weather. The watched the sky change as the sunset. Pinks and golds scattered across the sky, it was captivating. Ivan held his mate's hand as the leaned on the railing, more content than ever. As he allowed himself to bask in the moment, he had a strange feeling that it wouldn't last. Something was off, his Omega instincts going haywire. He turned to Torres, seeing that the other looked just as on edge. Ivan began to panic, this was really bad! If Alphas could sense it too then they were in immediate danger. Ivan found himself calming down when he was pulled into his mate's strong chest, arms firmly holding him there. He felt safe, protected, and actually forgot about the entire thing for a few moments. He didn't need to worry, Torres was there. Everything would be okay as long as his husband was there.

He heard talking and was brought back to reality. He looked over and saw his brothers-in-law standing before them. Raivis was on the verge of tears, and Eduard was attempting to calm the boy down. The whole deck was tense, like they were all waiting for whatever was coming. Suddenly Ivan was lurched forward, his body being picked up into a bridal hold as his mate carried him down to the end of the deck, brothers following. "Torr- what?" Was all that he manage to say. Ivan's head was urged into the crook of the other's neck by a strong hand. The Russian complied with his husband's silent request. He gripped his love harder and closed his eyes. It would be all right. The movements gradually slowed and came to a complete stop. He let his feet be lowered to the floor, but refused to let go of Torres. He was scared. He shouldn't be, his Alpha was there, but he was. The Lithuanian's behavior only made it worse. He tried to find comfort as he did earlier, pulling himself as close to his mate as possible, but it didn't help. Ivan opened his eyes and whimpered, looking up at what he could see of his Alpha's face.

It happened then, whatever it was, and everything turned chaotic. It was then that Ivan realized that they were by the lifeboats. He could hear screaming and yelling, something about a fire, a gash in the side of the boat. People were running around frantically, like they didn't know what to do. The Omega focused his gaze on Torres. The Alpha would protect them. He began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. A small group of people came over and started to talk all too quickly for Ivan to understand them. It got worse, his knees buckled, throat tightening up, black dots marring his vision; the world was spinning. Despite that, he managed to grip Torres tighter. Voices drifted in.

"...The captain... oil leak in the...is he all right?" The Russian could only make out some of what was being said.

"... He looks sick..." Ivan didn't recognize either of those voices. He trembled violently as his legs gave out, sending him crumpling to the floor.One of the Omegas shrieked. His mate was immediately on level with him, pressing a hand against his forehead. The blackness was swirling around now; engulfing him, unable to be stopped.

"...Hear me..?" Torres was talking to him. The entire group crowded around him. "...Can you...?" the man tried again. Ivan breathed laboriously and shook his head slightly. The Omega instantly sensed how worried his Alpha was and tried to reassure him. He lost consciousness fast, everything fading to black after Ivan rested his own hand over his husband's.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brunette awoke in an alarmingly similar way to how he passed out. His eyes cracked open, hardly seeing anything. There were voices. He recognized some of them this time, Raivis, and... Gilbert his name was? The Omega wasn't sure. What were they saying?

"...Looks like it was..."

"...Vee~ do you think...?"

"...But what if...?" That was Raivis for sure.

"...Check to see..."

"... Vee~ Luddy, I know... " A collective gasp rung throughout the... room? Where were they anyways? Ivan tried harder to see, accidentally making a pained noise. All attention was turned to him. Someone checked his temperature again, too rough to be his mate.

"... Really...?" a familiar German voice commented. As his senses came back he noticed a few things. First of all that it was HOT. Like, scorching hot. Secondly, he was lying on something hard. His head was resting on something soft, though... someone's lap? He groaned as he forced himself to sit up a bit, only managing to lift his head slightly, before feeling fingers weave through his hair gently. He pried his eyes open in a final attempt to see. The light was so intense that it nearly blinded him.

The first thing that came into his sight was an Omega beaming down at him. Large hazel eyes were staring at him in wonder, auburn hair with an odd curl sticking off to the side framed the man's feminine face. Ivan realized that it was the Omega stroking his hair with a tan hand, and that his head WAS on said person's lap. They were underneath what looked like a palm tree, in the center of the shaded area. Heck, he thought that the heat was already miserable enough and they weren't even under the sun! This made Ivan groan again. He scanned the area for others. There was a small Chinese Omega settled not far from him, an unreadable expression on his face. Three Alphas sat a respectable distance away, a large blonde one who looked downright scary, one that was wearing thick glasses and bouncing ever so slightly for whatever reason, and a familiar albino. Noticeable noises drifted from the... beach? Yeah, the beach. There was white sand not far off, the ocean sounded as if it were breathing.

The entire universe seemed to stop as reality hit Ivan in the face harder than a two-ton brick. He didn't need an explanation to understand what had happened. They were on an island. A fucking island. You have GOT to be joking! The world was in-tune with his emotions, it seemed, as a child could be heard sobbing some ways down the beach. His body shot up when he realized that he didn't know where Torres was, drawing shrieks of alarm from the Omegas. His blood ran cold; he knew his mate wouldn't ever leave him alone with strangers, especially unfamiliar Alphas. Ivan felt himself begin to fall into a panic once again, he looked around frantically; his mate needed to be somewhere nearby. The dominant trio of men seemed stunned, but the Omegas quickly caught on after they got over the initial shock if Ivan's sudden alertness. The tanned one wrapped him in a gentle hug in an attempt to comfort him. The dark haired one set hands on his shoulders, urging the Russian to calm down. Raivis appeared from somewhere behind the tree, kneeling beside him.

"Torres?" Ivan croaked weakly, not sure if it was a call or a question. Everyone seemed to be saddened by this. Why-no. This didn't mean that... the brunette met eyes with Raivis. The boy was the only one that would know for sure. Please, no. His answer came in the form of the Latvian hanging his head, gaze averted so that the tears were not so obvious. No. No. No. Nope. This was not happening. The Russian repeated himself, refusing to accept it but voice sounding dead to his own ears. Torres would never... he was too strong to... just no. His eyes swept over the others expectantly. He didn't want to know for certain, but he knew that he had to. Raivis caught the violet-eyed man's gaze with a solemn nod. Ivan completely froze. Please...

The dam broke right there. Ivan made an agonized sound and started balling. Tears flowed down his face as miserable noises escaped his lips. No. Why? The tan Omega hugged him close and he could do nothing but hold onto the other. Raivis was crying loudly somewhere off to Ivan's side. The Omega comforting him even began to cry (these damn Omega hormones). By the base of the tree the Alphas sat quietly looking away from the display agony. Their heads were bowed respectfully in the way all Alphas did while witnessing the act of mourning. Ivan was convinced that his life was over. It couldn't possibly get worse.

His tears subsided after a while. He felt numb. The kid from the beach came running over and launched himself into Ivan's arms, still sobbing messily. That was odd, children usually weren't attracted to Omegas that they didn't know. Unless, of course, the Omega was emitting paternal hormones. That could only happen if they had a child or were pregnant. He awkwardly pat the boy on the back. He was an Alpha, seven years old at the most. The boy should have run to one of the Alphas, not him. It clicked then, he had to be giving off the hormones, meaning that... The tears started up again as he realized what the people were talking about when he woke up. He was fucking pregnant.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was beginning to get dark when Ivan had finally agreed to get some rest. Yao was left in charge of watching over him. Feliciano sighed quietly as he followed his mate away from the makeshift camp. They sat down at a creek a fair distance away. The evening was calm and soothing, the temperature finally beginning to drop. The Italian was still very emotional from earlier. Ivan's loss making the tan Omega worry about his own Alpha. "Ludwig," he started, drawing the Alpha's attention, "could you promise me..." he trailed off as he thought for a moment. "Please... be careful." He knew that he could never bear it if Ludwig died.

The Alpha seemed to understand. He pulled Feliciano close and kissed the side of his neck reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere." Feliciano beamed at hearing this. One thing lead to another and their sweet words progressed into intimate touches. They disrobed swiftly. Ludwig pushed into the small Omega's tight heat. The Itaian moaned, using his legs to draw the Alpha closer, deeper. He mewled and gasped as the thrusts got rougher and more erratic. The blonde jabbed into Feliciano's sweet spot, driving the smaller man over the edge. He followed, and the Omega shuddered in pleasure as the Alpha released inside.

They got up eventually, slowing getting dressed. Feliciano blushed when his stomach made a loud growling noise, startling both him and Ludwig. He'd forgotten about the hunger that gnawed on his stomach after Ivan's scene. He was too overcome with sorrow to remember his hunger when that happened. But now, he couldn't ignore how starving he was. That had been on the island for over a day and he had hadn't eaten at all. They didn't know what the food situation was quite yet, so he had refrained from saying anything. A shadow crossed over the Alpha's face, letting Feliciano know what the other was thinking. Alphas had a strong purpose of providing and protecting for their Omegas; Ludwig felt like a failure, he was ashamed. The Italian smiled gently at his mate and placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that it was okay. Ludwig's expression softened, and Feliciano allowed himself to be dragged off in a search for food by his love.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they figured out what to do. Ludwig was chosen to be the leader, since he was most qualified. They had found several large fruit trees that were overflowing with produce, so Yao, Feliciano (Ivan had learned what their names were), and an angry little Omega by the name of Arthur were given the job of collecting food from it. It was physically taxing, but not so much as the other jobs. Ivan and Raivis were sent to fetch fresh water from a stream that was a good distance away using split coconut shells. Peter, the young Alpha boy, would tag along for the first few rounds and then would help the Alphas build shelters.

It wasn't as hot in the forest area as it was on the beach. Ivan was grateful for that. Don't get him wrong, it was still hot as shit, but sightly more tolerable. They trudged along the path slowly, having minimal conversation. Well, that is for him and Raivis. Peter on the other hand, would not shut up. He was filled with energy, running ahead of them and then sprinting back. Ivan didn't mind this much, but the kid talked too fast to be understandable and had taken to calling him "mom" for some reason. By the time they started their second trip he was exhausted, and just wanted to lay down. It wasn't like he needed to work anyways, Yao (who had an astonishingly impressive knowledge of the medical field) had strongly recommended against it, not wanting Ivan to strain himself and hurt the baby. The Russian refused to do so, t wasn't fair to the others if he lazed around all day while they worked, but had promised to rest if he started to tire himself out.

He'd never admit it out loud, but he was scared. And downright devastated. Scared because birth for Omega males was much more painful than for that of the females. And the pregnancy would be shorter too, roughly five months. What would he do then? He'd have no motivation, no one to help him through labor. Without Torres there he'd most likely die in childbirth. He needed his Alpha, and that's what tore him apart. The joys of pregnancy consisted of making the Alpha mate happy. Torres wasn't here to enjoy it. Ivan felt his throat tighten and his eyes sting, but he refused to let himself cry. He needed to be strong. He would try his absolute hardest to get through this depression and make sure the baby stays healthy. It's what his mate would have wanted.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first week on the island was exhausting, everyone working until they couldn't see straight. The Alphas set to work on building huts for individuals and couples after they finished making the first shelter (which was really just some branches thrown over a wobbly structure to block out the sun). Until then everyone slept together in a large group at night. Ivan was careful to keep track of the days. By the end of the week he had met everyone. Francis was a perverted Alpha and showed a distinct interest in Arthur. Kiku was a quiet man, the only Beta on the island. Lastly, there was Matthew. A shy Omega that, Ivan had learned later on, also had the job of getting water. Ivan didn't notice him at all up until they spoke to each the first time while trying to fall asleep. It appeared as if the Omega loved children, and was overjoyed that Ivan was pregnant. This made the Russian glad to have someone that he knew would be willing to help him take care of the baby.

Two more weeks flew by. By then everyone was getting the hang of things. Three small huts had been built, each one containing nothing but a single cot (made by the Omegas), sometimes two for the mated couples, and a firm cradle made out of the strongest wood that could be found for when people decided to start having children. It was at this point that people started to break off from the group and conducted their own projects. Gilbert and Francis set off to build a birthing/ heat hut some ways further down the beach (not wanting the children to have to hear anything lewd), leaving Ludwig and Alfred to continue building the regular huts. Arthur had found a plant that had leaves made out of fibers, which could be woven into fabric and used as needed. Yao became something akin to a doctor, still doing his work, but prioritizing everyone's health. Kiku began to construct a large altar, which he reasoned would be for when Arthur and Francis decided to get married. Ivan thought that was brilliant. Anyone who was unmated would have to get married soon, with the Omegas inevitably going into heat sooner or later. It was forbidden to have intercourse before marriage, for the sake of the Omega's health.

Life continued flawlessly. They worked all day, ate dinner together, and then retired for the night, rising early in the morning to repeat the cycle. Ivan's abdomen got larger everyday, leaving him both overjoyed and in deep despair. He didn't want a baby without his Alpha. This kid would always be a distinct reminder of Torres. But the more Ivan thought about it, the more he loved the child. He was so conflicted. Peter had taken to sleeping with him, cuddled up to him as if he were the boy's mother. It became harder to work, walking down to the water steam would leave him faint, despite only being about a month into the pregnancy.

Problems began to arise when Matthew went into preheat, emitting a strong smell, the following month. By then the base construction was completed, the Alphas going back to improve and add onto the huts. Ivan was the first to know, immediately informing Ludwig of the Canadian's condition. They needed to find him a mate. Matthew had confessed to Ivan not long ago that he was infatuated with Gilbert. The Russian suggested the albino to Ludwig when searching the small village for someone to mate with Matthew. It happened that night, the wedding on the island. Gilbert and Matthew were married immediately after the albino had given the affirmative at the suggestion of mating with the Canadian. It was a big deal, but there was little festivity. The Omega was given a white dress to wear, courtesy of Arthur. A simple ceremony was held where they exchanged vows and then ran off to the heat shelter together. Everyone else retired for the night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilbert took Matthew as quickly and roughly as he possibly could, with no ceremony at all. He just ripped off the other's white dress-like robe, pulling down his own pants and penetrating the younger as soon as they entered the hut. He didn't wait for the other to adjust and pounded into the tight heat with all his strength. He heard Matthew's pained squeak but couldn't find it in himself to slow down. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, clinging to him desperately as Gilbert's pace increased. Guilt stabbed at him when he saw his new mate's face, pained tears flowing from the his lovely purple eyes. He laced his fingers with the Omega's and gave the other an apologetic kiss. He knew that he had absolutely no right to hurt Matthew, no matter what. It wasn't the boy's fault that Gilbert was in love with somebody else. He found it in himself to slow down until they both finished. "Forgive me." was all that Gilbert said afterwards.

Matthew just kissed him softly in reply. The albino felt like he owed the Omega a proper mating experience. He climbed on top of the other for the second time that night and initiated a deep kiss. He nipped at the other's bottom lip, slipping a tongue inside the Canadian's mouth when said man gasped. He let his fingers wander down Matthew's chest and tweaking a nipple when his finger ran over it. The Omega mewled sweetly. Gilbert eased his way inside, making his mate gasp. The German forced himself to stay still. He moved when the smaller man began to rock his hips. Gilbert groaned, it felt so much better this time! It was wetter, making the thrusts smoother, hearing his mate moan made him even harder. He trailed kisses down the Omega's jawline, feeling orgasm approach. Matthew came, first crying out and tightening up around Gilbert, forcing the Alpha to release. They stayed like that for a while. And after they got redressed and settled for bed, Gilbert held Matthew like the man was the most important thing in the universe.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in good spirits in the following weeks. Francis and Arthur really did decide to tie the knot, and Matthew's heat passed with no complications. Four months had passed, as Ivan had counted. He felt anxious, his due date was coming up soon. He wakes up one morning and something just feels off. The day goes by normally, he works as hard as he can, plays with Peter, and helps cook supper. They found out Matthew was pregnant, but that was the only thing out of the ordinary that occurred. Ivan grimaced to himself as he wandered down to the stream later that night, he couldn't shake the weird feeling and it bothered him. A loud noise caught his attention. He froze. Another noise sounded. Followed by another. He was frightened at first and then he realized that it wasn't an animal growling. It was someone moaning. He knew that he should probably turn around and return to the shelters, but curiosity had a grip on him now. He slowly moved closer, peeking around a tree when he got close enough to see.

His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed violently. Feliciano and Ludwig were mating. He did not mean to see that. He turned away immediately, leaving quietly so that they wouldn't notice him. He sat down just outside of the village, in an attempt to avoid everyone else. His hands shook when he thought back to it. The scent had been amazing. He was horrified to find himself hot and bothered. He was pregnant, he didn't know it was possible to feel such a way in his current state. A sharp pain, a cramp he was sure, stabbed his abdominal area. He winced went to get some rest.

He woke up to a sensation, water, between his legs. What was this? For a moment he thought that Peter had wet the bed, but when a feeling, intense pain washed over him it left only one explanation. He held back a scream as it worsened. Ivan nudged Peter awake and told the boy to get Yao. The kid didn't seem to know what was happening, but did what he was told. He clamped his legs together and bit down on his lip until he drew blood in a vain attempt to lessen the pain. This shouldn't be happening, it was too early! Tears of pure agony sprang to his eyes when it got even worse somehow. What was taking Yao so long?

Feliciano was the first to burst in. He had a cloth and a shallow bowl of water. The tan man eased Ivan into the proper position, turning his body away from the entry area to avoid scarring anyone that decided to look in. The Russian couldn't help but be embarrassed when Feliciano checked between his legs. Everything after that point blurred together in a heavy cloud of misery. Yao was between his legs, telling Ivan to push, Raivis was holding his hand, Feliciano dabbing the sweat and tears off of his face with the washcloth. Arthur and Matthew were in there at some time or another. The only thing that Ivan could focus on was the pain. It burned and he was tired, he didn't think he could do it. He pushed with all of his strength for what seemed like an eternity. The room was thick with the smell of blood, and Ivan allowed himself to scream when he felt something tear inside of him. He immediately regretted it, no doubt he just woke up any of the sleeping Alphas, since they were crowded around the outside of the hut. He couldn't stop the next scream, hearing Yao yell, "One last push!" Another scream, unimaginable pain, and then it was over.

Ivan collapsed, body going limp as the baby's wail filled the room. Everyone seemed relieved. He was aware of Yao holding the baby, rushing about, and then Feliciano helped him sit up slightly. He instantly held his arms out when Yao neared him with the child. It was a boy, an Alpha no less. He had pale white skin, dark brown hair, and sparkling green eyes. Practically identical to Torres. He was tiny, which only made since the baby was premature but everything else seemed fine. Ivan nuzzled him, cuddling the baby close. "What are you going to call him?" Feliciano's delighted voice asked quietly. This made Ivan think for a moment.

"Dmitri." he responded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dmitri turned out to be a well behaved child. The infant would whine and whimper quietly at night, only waking Ivan and no one else. Peter loved the baby, to say the least, and would go on for hours about how excited he was at the prospect at having a little brother. Ivan was happy, but he quickly grew tired of not being able to work at all. Not that he wasn't capable of doing so, none of the Alphas would allow him to. 

Ivan sighed to himself when he was awoken by a familiar sound. He eased himself away from Peter and took his infant into his arms, the baby ceasing its whining instantly. The Russian man smiled and cooed at the giggling baby. Why did Dmitri wake him up? The boy seemed to be just fine. The answer came in the form of footsteps approaching the entrance of the hut. His son must be uncomfortable with whoever was out there. He began to gently rock the child in his arms, in an attempt to get him back to sleep. Ivan wanted to get some rest more himself.

"He's really cute." A voice casually commented from the door. The owner of said voice approached him, holding an air of confidence. Ivan carefully set Dmitri back in the crib and turned his attention to the man standing in front of him. The blonde beamed brightly at him for no reason at all.

"Ah, Alfred... May I ask why you're here? It is very late." Ivan found himself responding. That was such an odd thing for an Alpha to say that the Russian couldn't help but find himself feeling rather put-off. He took a step back, suddenly feeling as if the man was too close. "Do you need something?"

"Nah, I just wanted to see the kid again." Ivan waited for him to elaborate. "I've always kinda wanted kids, I guess that... I dunno. I like him." Alfred rambled on about the baby. That was rather odd as well. Alphas usually didn't care for children that weren't theirs. Unless they're interested in the mother, then they begin to grow attached to the children and act as the father. Ivan internally chuckled to himself, the mere thought of Alfred having a thing for him was simply absurd. Maybe he really was just fond of the child, it was certainly possible, not likely, but possible nonetheless.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It became a normal occurrence. Alfred would frequently visit in the late hours of the night, cuddling the baby and chatting with Ivan until the sun rose. The Russian had found himself liking the man. Not just liking, but LIKING. He couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself, he should still be in mourning of Torres, not having some schoolgirl crush on another Alpha. The brunette exhaled deeply as Dmitri started to make noise. The boy was no doubt hungry. Ivan now understood why he couldn't work, he needed to feed his son every couple hours, which would be impossible if he went back to his old job. It wasn't like there was much of a loss, though. Peter had taken on his job. The simple thought of Peter made Ivan wonder how he went from a newlywed to a single mother of 2 Alphas with no love interest in less than six months. Things really had escalated quickly.

Dmitri whined once again and Ivan picked him up. He pulled down the rough cloth of his shirt just to the point where he could let his son nurse. He winced when the baby latched onto his nipple, the constant feedings leaving it sore and tender. He softly bounced Dmitri in an attempt to make the child finish faster. He loved his son but feeding the kid was downright painful sometimes. Of course, this action made Dmitri take extra long. The little boy smiled up at Ivan and giggled when he was done, reaching out for his mother. Ivan instantly pulled his son close and nuzzled and cooed at him. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice the (slightly aroused) Alpha watching the scene from the entrance of the hut.


End file.
